Brittney
by Tethysa
Summary: Hey! This is a songfic about Brittney. Enjoy!


**This is a songfic about Brittney's attempt to kill Caine in Hunger. The song is Russian Roulette by Rihanna.**

**Me no own. =(**

**Enjoy! (or not...)**

* * *

_Take a breath, take it deep _

Brittney braces herself.

Now it's my turn, she thinks, my turn to kill Caine.

For Tanner, for Sam and for Edilio.

She thinks of the time that Edilio teached her to shoot.

_Calm yourself, he says to me__,  
If you play, you play for keeps  
__Take a gun, and count to three_

She aims her gun on the door. The crack in the door is growing like something or somebody was pushing very hard.

"I shout everybody who comes through the door," she says. She hopes that it was hard enough to hear for the people on the other side of the door.

When Mickey and Mike leave her confidence staggers for a second.

No, she thinks, just do it.

_I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

The crack in the door goes more open. But not enough to shoot somebody.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

No, she wouldn't leave. She isn't a softy like Mickey and Mike.

_Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger _

She holds her gun tighter.

_Say a prayer to yourself_

"Lord, please help me to be brave" Brittney says. "In Jesus' name. Amen"

Here thoughts are going back to Edilio again

_He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps_

She does what he said but than she heard another crack from the door and her eyes fly open again.

_And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

Oh no, could she defeat Caine? "Of course I can!" She whispers to herself.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my ches__t  
__That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

The door opens…

And a boy fell on the floor. She knows that boy she had some lessons with him on school. What was his name again? Oh it was Jack, Computer Jack.

_Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

She aims.

She shoots.

But Drake shoots back…

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

Not so negative, she thinks, there is no time for that.

The bullets are flying around.

Everybody is yelling.

Then the door broke en it hit her legs. She fell on the ground. She couldn't stand up.

But she turned her gun to Drake. His whip hand bangs but it doesn't hit her. She is terrified, but she goes on. Aims right on his chest.

_Click._

Empty.

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life_

She swears and Drakes whip hit her.

She screams in pain.

It hit her again.

And again.

Finally it stops. She cries ant try to stand up.

But she couldn't.

The pain was terrible and she collapses.

Brittney knows that she must felt the pain.

That she had to be dead.

_Oh no_, she thinks.

_And you __CAN'T see my heart beating_

_You CAN'T see it through my chest_

Yes it's true. Her hart doesn't beat.

She was dead. No, she couldn't be dead.

You can't hear and move if you're dead.

Then she knows it.

She had to kill Caine.

That is what HE wants, that is why she's still here. That's GODs wil.

She saw the gun from Mike.

She knows that she must move to get it.

She must stop the Satan- trinity: Caine, Drake and Diana.

_That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test_

It will take hours to get the gun, but I don't mind.

I have to take down Caine, I have to pass this test.

She was creeping all night long but the gun comes closer.

_And you __CAN'T see my heart beating_

_You CAN'T see it through my chest_

She sees that everybody was sleeping, except Drake.

She knows that no one knows that she still was alive.

She is almost to the gun when Caine comes in and wake everybody up.

She could hear what he was saying. He was talking about getting food.

She isn't hungry. That was weird, she hadn't eat for a while.

_That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

Would someone see that she had moved?

She is afraid they do.

She still isn't dead.

Not that she wanted to be dead.

No, she had things to do. But that is why she's still here of course.

_Know that I must pass this test_

Caine says that the others have to search some food.

They walked out of the room, but only for 10 seconds.

Jack run into the control room again with Diana on his heels.

He was yelling at Drake and Drake was yelling back.

Then they were fighting.

The perfect moment to shoot, she thinks.

Only a few centimetres and she got the gun.

_So just pull the trigger_

She aims on Caine and shoot.

* * *

**That was it!**

**It's my first fanfic so it sucks, I know.**

**Tell me what you think! Should I make some more?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You would be my BFF!**


End file.
